It's a family affair
by InsaneWriter
Summary: She's just so innocent and pure. Oh my god, listen to yourself, Venturi. You're acting like you're in love with her... Wait... Are you? He stared at her as she reached her hand out of the Gazebo to feel the rain against her finger tips. I think I am...
1. Flight plan

**I don't own Life with Derek or any of the Characters. **

**I do own Bryant who shows up later on in the story.**

**Chapter one**

**"Flight plan"**

It was time for the family vacation, an event which only happened once a year. Last year was 'Disneyland', this year; Hawaii.

Casey Macdonald was very enthusiastic about going to the tropical island, but she wasn't too pleased about going with her obnoxious, annoying, arrogant excuse for step-brother, Derek Venturi.

As Casey helped her mom pack, Derek walked in and asked, "Hey Nora, have you seen my white pooka shells?"

"No, I haven't," She responded.

Derek rolled his eyes in frustration and walked away.

Casey looked at her mom. "Can't we leave him here?" She was joking... Okay, no she wasn't.

Nora gave her daughter a severe glance. "Casey, be nice. For the sake of this family, please try to get along with Derek."

"But he's so immature," The daughter sighed.

"Casey..."

"And he thinks he knows everything," She added.

"Casey..." Nora tried interrupting her again.

"And he's just sooo-"

"**Casey**," Nora said sternly.

The dark-haired girl stopped and agreed to _try _to get along with Derek.

Meanwhile George helped Marti pack her suitcase. Of course the little girl wanted to bring all her stuffed animals, but George talked her into bringing one.

"Dad, have you seen my white pooka shells?" Derek interrupted them.

"Nope, sorry."

With another sigh of frustration Derek walked away. He passed Casey's room. Her door was open and there on her dresser he saw his white pooka shells. Without hesitation he walked in and grabbed the necklace, but then he saw a notebook on Casey's bedside. He knew that if Casey saw him reading her journal he's be so dead, but he was curious. He picked up the notebook and turned to a random page and read it:

_I went to school today. He passed me in the hallway. How could someone like him have this kind of effect on me? I refuse to let him know that his touch sends tingles down my spine, his smile-_

"Oh my God, Derek!" Casey yanked the notebook away from him. "Have you no respect for personal property?" She shuved the book into a drawer and slammed it shut.

Derek held up the pooka shell necklace. "You obviously don't."

There was a brief silence.

"I was gonna give those back," She lowered her voice.

He just nodded. "Uh-huh," he said in disbelief.

"Just get out," Casey pushed him out and slammed the door.

_He's going to be the death of me_, she thought as she leaned against the door.

The following morning the household was in a rush . Everyone had gotten up late! Their ride to the

airport had already been waiting outside for about 20 minutes. It was 6:30 AM and their flight leaves at 7:15.

At 6:45 the family was out the door and on their way to the airport. At 7:10 the family was running to their plane, it was a Saturday so the airport was packed.

It was so crowded... Derek and Casey tried pushing passed the people.

"Casey, take my hand," The handsome boy infront of Casey reached back for her. She instinctively grabbed his hand and they pushed through the crowd together. They finally got to the gate, but the flight had already departed.

Casey was absolutely shocked that her mom and George didn't realize they were missing the two eldest of the family. "This is not good," she muttered as she let go of Derek's hand.

"Oh my god," Derek sighed trying to keep his cool, but Casey could tell he was worried.

"Calm down, we'll just trade in our tickets for another flight to Hawaii," She stated as she pulled him over to the customer service desk. Casey managed to exchange the tickets for two flights to Honolulu Hawaii.

"Come on, before we miss this flight," Casey stated.

The two boarded a flight in the coach section. As Derek sat there beside Casey he told her, "Okay, so we're going to Honolulu, but our parents are in Maui."

Casey nodded. "So we'll take a boat or something to Maui, I'm sure my mom will arrange something."

"Hey, why do you get the window seat?" Derek asked.

"Because..." She replied.

"I wanna see the ocean when we get to Hawaii."

Casey rolled her eyes. "So lean over me when we get there."

"No, switch me seats," he demanded.

She frowned. _He just expects to get his way just like that? _"No," she folded her arms and settled deeper into her seat.

"Come on," he said even more demandingly.

"No," she said.

Meanwhile on the flight to Maui George and Nora still hadn't noticed that Derek and Casey weren't on the plane, but they did notice how quiet it was.

"I hope this vacation brings the family closer together," Nora stated holding her husbands hand.

"It will," George assured her. "It's been quiet... Derek and Casey haven't been fighting."

Casey sat on the plane quite upset at Derek, he just wouldn't let go of the whole window seat issue.

"You're impossible," she hissed at him.

"Your point?" he grinned in sarcasm.

"Grow up," she retorted.

"You're not the boss of me," he said like a five year old child.

"Shut up," she groaned in frustration. Casey sighed and thought,_ This is going to be a long ride to Hawaii. Why does he always have to be so complicated?_

_**Please review.**_


	2. Honeymoon suite

**Chapter two**

**"Honeymoon suite"**

Derek and Casey finally arrived in Honolulu and explained everything to their parents over a cell phone. Nora was quite upset with the two.

"Mom, it wasn't our fault, the airport was just too packed," Casey pointed out to her mom as they stood outside of the airport.

It was so beautiful, humid, but nonetheless the tropical island smelled great. The view wasn't that bad either. Derek was looking around in awe.

"It's late, why don't you two get a room for the night, then in the morning take a boat to Maui. You still have that emergency credit card I got for you, Case?" Nora asked her daughter.

"Yeah."

"Now would be the time to use it," Nora stated.

Casey sighed. "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then."

Derek and Casey walked a mile before they came to a hotel. It was a nice little native place, but of course Derek had something to say about it.

"This place is a dump," he said as they approached the office.

"No it's not, it's nice. It's probably historical," Casey replied.

They walked upto the desk and asked for two rooms, but unfortunately they had only one room left and it happened to be a honeymoon suite. Both Casey and Derek were tired so they took the room without hesitation.

Casey walked into the room and behind her Derek stood with all their luggage. Mostly Casey's. He dropped it all near the heartshaped bed. He then plopped onto the bed.

"Hey, this bed is pretty comfortable," he said as if he were surprised.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower," She took one of her suitcases into the bathroom with her. The bathroom was huge, it had a large heartshaped shower and bathtub, pretty much everything was shaped as a heart. Casey took a thirty minute shower. She walked out with the towel wrapped around her head, wearing plaid pajama shorts and t'shirt. And there Derek sat on the bed watching tv with a pile of junk food covering the bed.

"Derek, this isn't healthy," she commented as she moved the wrappers off the bed making room for herself to sit.

He nudged her and said, "Hey this is a vacation, lighten up will yeh'?"

She grinned and laid back onto the pile of heartshaped pillows.

They were watching the hockey channel, but Casey was getting really tired of it. "Hey give me the remote, I wanna watch the surfing channel," she said lunging at him trying to grab the remote from him, but he pulled away. She felt didn't realize that she had her hand on his rock hard abs, she had to admit he was pretty hot. _Wait, no you can't think that about your step-brother. That is so disgusting... But he is so- no stop Casey! _She pulled away and laid back on her side of the bed.

"What's wrong, princess? Giving up already?" He teased her.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking out onto the small balcony which overlooked the beach. They were on the second floor of the hotel. The view was beautiful though, the sunset over the water, making the ocean shimmer. The crashing of the waves sounded so relaxing also. She just stood outside enjoying the view. But then Derek walked out with a box of cigarrettes, he lit one and just looked at her for a second. She just stared at him for a moment.

"You smoke?" She stated more than asked.

He smirked at her and didn't answer.

"When did this habit occur?" She crossed her arms.

"Why do you care?"

"You know I really don't, I'm just curious," Casey walked closer to him.

"After Nora and my dad got married," he replied.

_No way, he started shortly after I started. _She thought eyeing the box of cigarrettes in his hand. She wanted one real bad right now. "You know smoking's bad for your lungs."

"Doesn't seem to stop you," he gave her a mischievious grin.

She tried not to act so surprised. _What? He knows? _

"Yeah, I've seen you sneak out onto the porch to smoke one of these." He waved the box infront of her and said, "You know you want one." He walked closer to her.

She glared at him hatefully. "Fuck you." She turned and tried to walk back in, but he grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the glass door, pinning her arms over her head. He had thrown the cigarrette he was smoking over the balcony after he was done with it.

"Naughty Casey. Since when do you cuss like that?" He said as she tried to escape, but he pinned her whole body against the door with his. "Since when do you talk to **me** like that?"

She replied, "Since now, let go of me." She struggled to get away, but he was just too strong.

"No..." He smiled plotfully at her. "Answer me one question. Do you really want to?"

She frowned in puzzlement. "What? 'Want to' what?" She stared at him and saw the intentions he had in his eyes. She slipped out of his grasp and walked back into the room. "That's disgusting, Derek! You're such a pervert."

He grabbed her by her waist and spun her around so that they were again face-to-face. "You know you've thought about it, Casey." He then gave her a forceful passionate kiss.

She pushed him away. "Get away from me," She took a step back.

He violently pushed her onto the bed. "Shut up." He pinned her against the bed and caressed her lips with his once again. He let his tongue massage her bottom lip, and she responded letting him enter her mouth. She let him massage her tongue with his and she returned the favor.

_What are you doing Casey? You can't do this, you can't. It's wrong. _She thought as he moved from her lips to her ear, then her neck. _This feels so goddamn good. _

She finally gained the strength to push him off. "This can't ever happen again," she said, then she walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Casey wanted to scream. _What the hell is going on here? Why the hell is kissing me? That can't be normal... Well, it was nice-wait no- Stop it Casey! This can't happen, it won't work._ Casey thought as she paced around the bathroom. She stayed in there for quite sometime, before she came out. When she did, Derek was sound asleep on the bed. She climbed onto the bed careful not to wake him and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Unspoken

**Chapter three**

**"Unspoken"**

Casey and Derek met up with their family the next day at a beautiful Maui hotel. As a taxi drove up to the tall building, Derek commented, "Now this is more like it."

The two saw Nora and George walking in the loby with Marti. "Hey, you two." Nora walked upto them and gave them each a hug. Marti and George did the same.

"We're on our way to the beach, here's your hotel key." George handed Derek a card key and said, "Edwin and Lizzie wanted to share a room."

Casey sighed. _Man, I have to share with **him** again? Wait what about Marti? _"Where's Marti sleeping?" She asked.

"With us," Nora replied.

Derek gave Casey a look and she didn't know what it meant. _Why did he look at me like that? What a pervert! _She glared at him.

"Hurry up and change, Lizzie and Edwin are already out there," Nora said as she walked away with Marti and George.

Soon Casey and Derek reached their room on the 21st floor. The room was quite large with two fullsize beds, a snack bar and plasma TV. There were bamboo chairs on the small balcony which overlooked the blue ocean, just like the other hotel except they were up higher. They could still hear the crashing of the waves against the shore and smell the salt of the water.

Casey right away stepped out onto the balcony to enjoy the view and Derek went to the snack bar to pig out. She looked at him in disgust as he grabbed a whole bunch of food out of the mini fridge, then he went over to the bed turned on the TV and tuned into the hockey channel.

"They want us to go out to the beach," She yelled at him from the balcony.

"I'm not going, I'm staying right here," He replied with a mouth full. He was eating some oreo cookies with peanut butter. Casey thought that it was a weird combination, but she tried it one time and thought it to be quite delectable. She sure as hell wasn't going to tell Derek that, though.

"You're so lazy!" She walked into the bathroom with one of her bags.

A few moments later she walked out in a purple hawaiian bikini, and over that was a matching wrap to cover her long sensuous legs. Derek just stared at her for a moment, then he went back to watching TV.Casey grabbed her white beach bag which had some magazines and sunscreen lotion in it. Before she walked out she told Derek, "Are you sure you don't wanna come down?"

He didn't respond. Just ignored her.

_He's such an ass. _Casey thought slamming the door behind her.

Derek sat there in the middle of his bed for a moment, he then rushed into the bathroom after grabbing his swim trunks out of his suitcase. After he was changed he rushed out of the room after Casey who had just gotten to the loby. He walked up beside her.

"I see you changed your mind," She grinned at him. Didn't even have to look at him to know it was him.

"Yeah, figured I'd help Marti build a sand castle," He replied.

They got out to the beach, it wasn't that full for some reason. It was a beautiful day and the waves seemed to be perfect to surf. Casey's plan for the day was to lay out in the sun for a few hours, then go for some surfing lessons.

Nora and George were laying together on a large beach towel as Marti saw near the shore playing in the sand. Nearby Lizzie was burying Edwin in the sand.

It came time for Casey's surfing lessons. As she was about to walk away, George suggested that Derek go with her. He was hesitant at first but then he thought, _Well it would be funny to see her land face first in the water._ But the lesson had gone in a different direction, a way he never thought it would go.

The instructor was a cute hawaiian boy who couldn't keep his hands off of Casey and Derek didn't like that. He kept a steady glare at the instructor. Luckily, Derek didn't have to watch long because the instructor cut the lesson short. There was a storm coming in, but that couldn't be, it was so beautiful out.

Casey walked upto Derek her long brown hair drenched in salt water. "Come on, we should get back to the hotel."

He just sat there in the sand, not moving. "Why? Just cuz **he** says there's a storm coming," He stated with that sarcasm Casey hated.

She frowned. "Hey, he knows how the weather is here."

"Sure he does," Derek retorted as he stood and walked away.

"That's not the way to the hotel," She said following him anyway. Her mom had told her to stay with him no matter what. So that's what she was going to do.

He looked back at her. "I know, I'm not going back," he said stubbornly.

"Derek, wait," she caught upto him.

He turned around and stared her in the eye. She saw something in them she had never seen before and it scared her. "Why're you constantly telling me what to do?" He rose his voice at her. "You go back to the hotel!"

She stood there for a moment with a blank expression. "Well excuse me for being concerned." She walked closer to him and stated, "Now I know better." She walked away.

Derek groaned in frustration as they walked in opposite direction.

_Why does she have to be like that! I can't stand arguing with her. When she argues it comes from such a pure place that even I, The Derek, can't keep up with. That's a hell of a thing to admit, Venturi. About damn time. _He walked on, but pretty soon the wind picked up and it started to rain. Derek was again angered as he ran in the direction of the hotel. _That "pretty boy" was right._ He thought.

Finally arriving at the hotel he checked everyones room to see if they were safe. Nora, George and Marti were in their room watching "X-men". Edwin and Lizzie were in their room having ice-cube wars. The only person left was Casey, who wasn't in the room. He checked the whole entire room, then as he walked out the door to check the loby, bumped into someone.

"Watch it, you Jackass," Derek had never been so relieved to hear that soft voice. He looked at the person who he'd bumped into. It was Casey.

"Where'd you go?" He asked, following her into their room.

"Is 'the Derek' actually concerned for moi?" She said in sarcasm. It was plain to see that she was still upset about his additude on the beach.

He rolled his eyes and demanded, "Where did you go, Casey?"

She crossed her arms and said nothing.

He walked upto her, not caring that his trunks were still wet and that he was shirtless. She on the other hand was dry, wearing some blue fitted sweat pants and a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top.

"Casey..."

"Derek..."

He grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall. She tried to kick him, but he used his whole body to pin her against the wall. She hated that.

"Tell me," He said threateningly.

"Or what?"

She could feel his breathe hot on her cheek, their faces centimeters apart, his wet body against hers. They stared into eachothers eyes either of them refusing to back down. Suddenly her cheeks turned red as she realized how close they were to eachother.

Derek smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Let me go, Derek," Casey replied meekly.

He leaned in closer to smell the soft skin of her neck, then he let her go and turned to walk into the bathroom to shower. Casey just stood there, his touch had made her senses tingle. She suddenly felt so warm, she had to leave. She walked down to the loby.

_This is so wrong, this is so incredibly wrong! _Casey thought as she walked around the loby. _He's your step-brother. You are his step-sister... But... Why does it feel so right? _She stared at herself in the reflection of a window.

"Casey?"

She turned around and saw her surfing instructor standing there. He had lovely brown highlighted hair and was wearing jeans and a "billabong" sweatshirt. She smiled at him as she tried to remember his name.

_Uh, Billy, Brian..._ "Bryant, hey what are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

The handsome replied, "My family owns this hotel. I live here."

"Really? That's cool," She noticed that Bryant had green eyes.

He then asked, "Hey you wanna go eat something?"

"At the restaurant here?" She asked cocking an eye brow.

He nodded.

"It's expensive though," She stated.

He grinned. "My family's restaurant remember?"

She smiled as she took his extended arm and they both headed to the restaurant down the hall.

Meanwhile Derek had seen the whole thing. He had gone down to the loby after his shower, he wanted to talk to Casey about that night, but now he couldn't have been more jealious. But why? He asked himself. He wanted to get rid of the feelings he would have around her. He couldn't he just couldn't! He turned around and walked back up to the room. There was one thing that he didn't want, he didn't want that night to go unspoken. Did he have a choice? He didn't want to care anymore. As soon as he got back to his room he took out a cigarrette and smoked out on the balcony, trying to figure himself out.


	4. Crystal Clear

**Chapter four**

**"Crystal Clear"**

A few days had passed, Casey and Derek hadn't talked. Even though they slept in the same room they found ways to avoid eachother. They were beginning to get tired of it and they both kind of missed eachother.

Casey walked into her mom's room and asked her what the plans were. Shortly after Derek had walked in. They just glanced at eachother in despise.

"George and I were thinking of taking you all to the aquarium here," Nora stated as she made the bed.

"More water?" Casey sighed sheepishly. "Mom, I know this is our 'family' vacation, but I think I want to ensure that I stay dry by going to visit some historical buildings here in Maui."

Derek chimed in, "I'll join her."

Casey looked at him and glared at him. "You and history?" She snickered.

Nora frowned at her daughter and said, "Hey be nice. If Derek is interested in going, then encourage him, Case."

Derek walked up behind her and whispered, "Yeah, where's the love?"

Her eyes narrowed, then she walked out of the room abruptly, groaning in frustration.

It was amusing to Derek how he could annoy Casey so easily without even trying. He smiled as he walked back into the hotel room, She was standing out on the balcony in jean shorts, a tank top, and flip flops. He never knew how sexy she could be. Those legs, that long hair of her which was in a single braid, flowing down her back. She turned to look at him.

"You ready?" She asked him.

"Are you?" He smirked at her.

She just shook her head and walked out with Derek at her heel. The two decided to go to the Hana Historical Center. It had different artifacts which fascinated Casey and surprisingly Derek also.

They walked out of the building after looking at all the artifacts.

"I liked that mask, it was so cool," Derek remarked walking along side Casey.

She gave him a sidelong look and said, "You enjoyed that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it was cool."

Puzzled, Casey just left it at that.

They soon came to a small carnival near the ocean. Derek pulled Casey along and they went on all the rides there and ate cotton candy and played some games. Casey had to admit she was having fun.

It suddenly began to rain again.

_Dammit! I was doing so good in staying dry. _Casey thought as she and Derek ran trying to find a place to get out of the rain. All the places were closed though, and it was quite late. About 12:30 in the morning.

They finally came to a park where and ran into the Gazebo they had there. Both were drenched, but Derek didn't seem to mind. They began to laugh, for what reason they didn't know.

"I wasn't expecting to have this much fun today," Casey said with a smile on her wet features.

Derek had never seen her look so sexy. He smiled. _She's just so innocent and pure. Oh my god, listen to yourself, Venturi. You're acting like you're in love with her... Wait... Are you? _He stared at her as she reached her hand out of the Gazebo to feel the rain against her finger tips. _I think I am... I'm completely and totally, inlove with Casey Macdonald._

"Why're you staring at me?" She looked at him with that puzzling look which he thought was so cute.

"No reason," He answered turning his back towards her.

The rain began to slow down. They ran out of the gazebo and called for a taxi to take them back to the hotel. _Dammit, Venturi, this wasn't suppose to happen. This wasn't suppose to happen..._

**_Sorry, this chapter is short._**


	5. These Are My Confessions

**_Thanks for the reviews. _**

**_This chapter is short. Sorry again..._**

**Chapter five**

**"These are my confessions"**

Now that he knew why he was acting so weird around Casey, he didn't know what to do. There were nights where he would stay up all night and contemplate whether or not he should tell her how he felt. His mind told him it was wrong, but his heart told him it was right. And what kind of effect would this make on the rest of the family? He also kept in mind that Casey and him weren't blood related, but did that matter? He was so scared, but at the same time he couldn't wait to tell her. The question was "When?"

Casey walked into the room as Derek sat on his bed watching TV. She was all dressed up like she was going out. "Where are you goin'?" He asked.

"You remember Bryant, right?" She asked him as she fixed her hair in the bathroom mirror.

He sighed a "Yes".

"I'm going out with him tonight," She walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing a white skirt and blue blouse, with that some black flip flops, her hair was up in a bun and she had stuck a flower in it to give her that exotic island look. The sight of her standing there took Derek's breathe away.

"Have fun," he said, but it sounded very unconvincing.

"I will," She then walked out of the room.

Derek was left in the room by his lonesome. Nora, George, and the three kids were out seeing the sights of the island, Casey was on a date. What was wrong with this picture? Usually it was Derek out on a date and Casey home alone. One thing was for sure, he wasn't just gonna sit around the room all night when he could be out at those beach parties. He stood up slipped on his flip-flops and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Casey and Bryant walked the beach just getting to know eachother under the moonlight. There was a silence before Casey said, "So how long have you been surfing."

"Since I was five years old," He replied.

She smiled.

As they walked on they saw a bon-fire and a bunch of people around that area. Bryant asked if Casey wanted to go check it out. She nodded and followed him out there. She didn't know that there was going to be alchohol. Bryant started to drink excessively and Casey didn't like that, she wanted to leave but she also didn't want to walk back to the hotel alone. Then seemingly out of nowhere she saw Derek in the crowd, talking to a few girls. She narrowed her eyes as he spotted her as well. She saw him mouth "Excuse me ladies". He walked over to her.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you here," He said with a grin.

"And why doesn't it surprise me that you're here?" She crossed her arms. "Have you been drinking?" She leaned in to smell his breathe.

He replied, "A little."

She shook her head in disappointment. "I need a cigarrette." She walked away from the party and Derek followed.

"Hey where's your little island boy at?" He asked.

She lit a cigarrette and pointed over to the group of people playing a drinking game. "Well, my night is ruined," she muttered taking another puff.

Derek stared at her disgruntled face and asked, "So... You wanna head back to the hotel?"

She nodded.

The two teenaged high school graduates made it to the hotel loby and that's when Derek asked, "Casey, Who was that little entry about?"

She stopped and turned around to face him. "What are you talking about?"

He stepped closer to her. "Remember when I read that little part in your notebook? Who was that about?" He asked severely.

She studied his eyes and asked, "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth, Case," He replied.

There was an elongated moment of silence before she finally said, "It was about you, okay? There I said it! What else do you want from me?"

He stood there with a blank expression on his handsome features._ Tell her, Venturi. Spill it all out, right here, right now. _He took a deep breathe, trying to gather up some courage.

"Casey," He started. "I know that it's wrong in the eyes of others, but in my eyes it's right."

Bewildered, she asked him, "Derek, where are you going with this?"

He held her by her shoulder and stared deep into her blue eyes. _Dammit, why does this have to be so hard? _he thought. He gulped and continued, "I realized something when we were in that gazebo at the park the other day." He paused. _Just say it, Venturi! Don't you dare chicken out. _"Casey, I'm inlove with you."

She just stood there speechless and quite dumbfounded. Nothing came out of her mouth for the longest time, but when she did say something, it wasn't anything Derek wanted to hear.

"No... no, Derek." She stepped backwards. "You can't feel this way-"

He cut her off. "But I do, Case, and I can't help it!" He was becoming flustered with her stubborness. "That kiss we shared in the honeymoon suite haunts me every night."

"This can't happen, I won't give into this." She started to walk away.

Derek followed her into the elevator and didn't allow anyone else in. "We can make it work," He said trying to reason with her.

"Listen to me, Derek, this won't work. If you think everything through, the conclusion isn't good." She stared into his eyes with a cold glare. They arrived on the 21st floor, then Casey stormed out of the elevator and into the room.

"You're right," Derek leaned on the door post of the bathroom as he watched Casey brush her teeth.

She rinsed her mouth out and wiped her mouth. She placed her hands on her hips and waited for him to continue.

"It won't work, I don't know what I was thinking," with that he walked out onto the balcony and pulled out his box of cigarrettes. He stared at them for awhile, then he hesitantly threw them over. _Nothing will be the same after this. What did you do, Venturi?_


	6. Last Night In Paradise

**_This chapter contains sexual content. I tried not to make it real graphic, read and review._**

****

**Chapter six**

**"Last Night in Paradise"**

It was the last day of the Venturi/Macdonald vacation. Derek tried to go back to the way he was before he realized he was inlove with Casey.

"You've done it this time, Derek," He was talking to himself as he packed up his suitcase. "How could you be so stupid?" He asked himself as he slammed one of his shirts into the bag.

He was soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Derek yelled in annoyance.

"Your father," was the reply.

Derek walked over and opened the door, then went back to packing. George sat on one of the beds and asked, "You excited about going home?"

The teen shrugged. "I guess."

"By the way, you and Casey were quiet yesterday at dinner."

Derek paused for a moment. "And?"

"Well you two are usually going at it," George replied with a grin. "Not that I didn't enjoy the peaceful silence."

His son didn't say anything.

"Is there something bothering you, Derek?" The concerned father asked.

"No, Dad, everythings fine," Derek seemed quite annoyed.

George stood from the bed. "Well if you're sure..."

"I'm sure," was the answer. George pat his son on his back and left.

_Finally. _Derek sighed. He felt bad for treating his dad that way, but he sure as hell wasn't about to tell him that he was inlove with Casey. He didn't even want to imagine how his dad would react.

Meanwhile Casey walked out on the beach one last time, enjoying the crashing of the waves, and water coming up to her ankles. She thought about what happened in the loby a few days ago. What Derek had said... How she rejected him. She stood in the sand, feeling the little grains envelope her feet as she watched the orange sun set in the horizon. It looked as if the ocean was engulfing the sun. She could feel the warm tropical breeze touch her cheeks, flow through her hair. Words could not explain what she was feeling in those moments.

A few moments had passed before Derek walked down to the beach to join her. "Hey," He said gently.

She glanced at him, giving him an icy look.

With much anger in his voice he asked her, "What did I do to deserve this, Casey? What!"

She didn't answer and just walked away with her arms crossed.

Derek didn't go after her. _Why do I even try? _He cupped his face in his hands and cried out in rage and frustration. _Why is she acting like I killed her dog? _He asked himself. Sighing, he walked back to the hotel.

That night Lizzie and Edwin hung out in Derek and Casey's room. They all watched a movie together. "Alien versus Predator", yeah it's violent, but Derek picked it.

"Hey, Case, will you come with me to the other room and help me pack?" Lizzie stood up from the bed.

Casey was getting into the movie. "I'll help you tomorrow morning," She muttered.

"No, now." Lizzie almost pulled her off the bed.

"Alright, alright," Casey followed her younger sister into the next room. As soon as the door had closed, She noticed that Lizzie was already packed. Her suitcases were neatly stacked in the corner of the room.

"Okay, what's going on?" Lizzie stood there with her hands on her hips. "And don't say nothing, Casey."

"Nada?" She was being a smart-ass.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her sister and said, "Why is Derek acting so weird around you?"

"What're you talking about?" Casey crossed her arms.

"Something's going on between you two," Lizzie stated.

"Trust me, nothing's going on." Casey sighed.

Lizzie studied her sister for an elongated time, she nodded and beamed at her big sis. "Just be careful, Case."

She smiled and hugged her little sister, then Lizzie walked out of the room, leaving Casey there in deep thought. _Man, all this thinking is giving me a damn headache._

The movie soon ended and the Lizzie and Edwin retreated to their room. Casey laid on her bed in her pajama shorts and tank top, reading a "Vogue" magazine as Derek laid on his bed in nothing but his basketball shorts watching the hockey channel on the plasma screen TV. The entire room was enveloped in nothing but the sound of the TV, which was too loud for Casey.

"Do you mind?" She gazed at him in botherment. **(A/N:Yes it's a word I looked it up in the Thesaurus.)**

He looked at her with the same gape she had on him. "Too loud, princess?"

She sighed and tried to say calmly, "Yes."

He picked up the remote and instead of lowering it, he did the complete opposite, which provoked Casey even more.

"Godammit, Derek!" She exclaimed pouncing on him in an attempt to grab the remote. He held it away from her, just like he did back at home. Derek took the opportunity to flip Casey on her back. She supported herself on her elbows as he leaned over her on his knees with an arm on both sides of her, trapping her on the matress.

"Stop fighting me, Casey, you want this to happen, stop denying it," he whispered to her as she pulled away a bit.

"Derek..." She mouthed.

He massaged her bottom lip with his tongue, begging her for entrance. He was surprised when she responded by letting him penetrate her mouth with his tongue. It felt like a dream, she let him touch the soft skin of her stomach, he felt the warmth of her breathe on his neck as he nibbled on the tender skin of her neck. His hand wandered up her soft thigh. _God, she's so soft. _he thought as his hand made it to the waistband of her shorts.

"Casey, tell me you want this," he stared deep into her eyes.

She just gazed at him with her arms around his neck. Finally she nodded. "I want this, Derek."

In the next moments all their clothes were on the floor as Derek lay between Casey's legs, keeping a slow and steady rhythm as he gave her light kisses on her face and neck. He could feel her nails scrape down his back with each thrust.

Derek wasn't a virgin and he was sure Casey wasn't either. He had lost it in tenth grade to his girlfriend Emily, and Casey had lost it to her boyfriend Sam, who- by the way- is Derek's bestfriend. Both relationships didn't work out.

Derek and Casey were both perspirating, their rhythm becoming more rapid.

"Oh god," She whimpered as she arched her back and curled her toes. She screamed silently as a wave of ecstasy overcame her.

Shortly after, Dereks abs tightened as he went over the edge with one final thrust. He then collapsed onto Casey, both breathing hard.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She ran her fingers through his hair and answered, "I love you too."

_**I'm trying to decide whether to make a sequel or not. This isn't one of my best stories, in fact this is my first fanfic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please continue to review.**_


	7. Brief Authors Note

**Author Note:**

**I need help trying to decide whether or not to continue this story, also if anyone has ideas for this story. I'm thinking maybe I should have Lizzie or Edwin catch Casey and Derek making out, wouldn't that be funny? Ready... Set... Review!**


End file.
